Quarter to two
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: "Lost scene" from 1.06 / "Пропущенная сцена" из 1.06


- К вам посетительница, Шеф, - с ухмылочкой сказал Рэй, приоткрывая дверь в кабинет.

Джин зыркнул на него мутным глазом. Мало кто решался тревожить Ханта в эти дни без особой причины, даже преступники, кажется, попритихли, боясь в случае чего быть растерзанными на месте.

Джин поправил галстук и ногой задвинул ящик стола, звякнувший бутылками, пустыми и полными.

В кабинет, покачивая бёдрами, в облаке духов, вплыла Джеки Квин собственной персоной. Рэй придержал ей дверь.

- Как прекрасны порой бывают стервятники, - проворчал Джин, поднимаясь и указывая Джеки на стул для посетителей.

Та с достоинством уселась, демонстрируя, что собирается остаться надолго, закинула ногу на ногу, достала сигарету. Оба полицейских кинулись к ней с зажигалками. Рэй, разумеется, уступил шефу. Джеки покосилась на него.

- Детектив-инспектор Карлинг, вы свободны, - рыкнул Джин, подозревающий, о чём пойдёт речь.

«Детектив-инспектор» второй день горчило на языке.

- Я пришла тебя шантажировать, Джин, - с мягкой улыбкой сообщила Джеки. – Ты должен мне большую статью про детектива-инспектора Тайлера. Мне тоже будет не хватать его, больше никто из вас не может так внятно изложить суть расследования для колонки происшествий.

- Не спеши его хоронить, - предупредил её Джин. – Тела так и не нашли, он объявлен пропавшим без вести, смерть будет признана ещё не скоро в установленном порядке.

- Я буду искренне рада его чудесному спасению, - кивнула Джеки. – Но воскресение это будет или похороны, мы должны дать информацию людям в тот же день. А никто лучше тебя не знал его. Я отлично помню тот день, когда…

- Может, и про это напишешь? – не выдержал Джин, вытащил флягу и сделал несколько больших глотков. – Жалеешь, что уже нельзя сдать в инквизицию людей, которые тебе жизнь спасли?

- Мне всего лишь нужна эта проклятая статья! – тоже повысила голос Джеки. – Неужели я настолько мерзко выгляжу в твоих глазах?

- Он… - Джин споткнулся о слово «был», этот кабинет оставался ещё слишком полон Сэмом. – Вот ведь заноза в заднице, всё не как у людей…

000

Стрелка близилась к двум. Батареи всё ещё нещадно жарили. Наручники нагрелись и неприятно обжигали кожу, пришлось подсунуть под них рукав рубашки. Джин считал, что находится в более выгодном положении, он мог прислониться к стене, а Сэм так и сидел с неудобно вывернутой рукой, стараясь лишний раз не задевать горячие и острые рёбра батареи.

В шаге от них сидела Энни, тоже на полу, ей, укрывшейся за столом, уже было почти спокойно и уютно: нервотрёпка и усталость от ожидания вымотали её, на переживания не осталось сил. Только потрескивание пишущей машинки в соседней комнате напоминало о неизбежном.

Стрелка, звякнув, переехала ещё на одно деление.

Сэм был здесь, только руку протяни, он скорчился, устроив голову на коленях, кое-как подперев ими и затёкшую руку. Может быть, это был последний раз, когда Джин видел его. Может быть, у него никогда больше не будет возможности услышать этот голос. Он столько раз пытался заткнуть этот болтливый рот, Сэм постоянно перечил, а вот теперь… Господи, как не вовремя он вспомнил про рот.

- Все воспоминания связаны только с работой? – подал Джин свою реплику в разговоре. Что уж там, у него был повод ревновать и к работе, и к детским воспоминаниям. Ханту чертовски, до изнеможения, хотелось сейчас обнять Сэма, поддержать его, да и самому бы, чего уж там, было бы легче и спокойнее. Может быть, это последние минуты, когда можно ощутить тёплое биение жизни в маленьком упрямом Тайлере, тепло его тела, хотя бы так, через одежду, и, чёрт побери, это равносильно самоубийству. Хант шумно вздохнул. Итак, из свидетелей была только Энни.

Стрелка сделала ещё один рывок.

Джин мысленно плюнул, потом потянулся свободной рукой и сгрёб Сэма за шею. Тот почти не сопротивлялся, его тоже разморило от нервов, жары и недостатка кислорода. Джин практически уложил Тайлера на себя, насколько позволяла цепочка наручников, обнял свободной рукой поперёк груди. Под неверящим взглядом Энни Сэм откинул голову на плечо Шефа. Голос Энни на миг дрогнул, но она продолжила разговор, у неё была всё-таки потрясающая выдержка. Теперь Хант был почти счастлив: утихомирившийся Сэм дремал, прижавшись к нему, как бывало после творимого ими безумия, можно было всем телом почувствовать биение его сердца, а рука, лежавшая на груди, поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию.

Машинка смолкла и в коридоре послышались шаги, нет, не Коула, пока только звонкие каблучки Джеки. Ни один из мужчин не шелохнулся, не отскочил от другого с колотящимся сердцем, как бывало иногда в тихом уголке управления или кабинете Ханта. Джеки Квин помаячила силуэтом за стеклянной дверью, просунула в щель сигарету для Джина, напомнила в очередной раз, что уже скоро, и удалилась, повинуясь грозному окрику.

Сигарета лежала на полу, и чтобы взять её, надо было оторвать руку от груди Сэма. Хант посверлил сигарету взглядом, вздохнул и перевёл глаза на Энни. Та смотрела на него почти умоляюще. До этого они были на равных перед лицом смерти, а теперь… теперь их было двое, а Энни была одна.

Джин мягко поцеловал Сэма в стриженую макушку. Тот приоткрыл глаза. Им хватило пары взглядов и едва заметного кивка, они слишком хорошо понимали друг друга.

- Иди сюда, - скомандовал Джин, наконец отводя руку в сторону, лишь для того, чтобы принять Энни в тёплый клубок успокаивающих объятий.


End file.
